Songs Of Life
by l'Ciel
Summary: Sirius returns from the dead - how will Harry and Remus react? And Snape? RLSB SLASH, sweet and cute...mostly. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Author: l'Ciel Fandom: Harry Potter Rating: R Pairing: Remus/Sirius Disclaimer: not mine, or else it would not be fan fiction^^ Rowling's Warnings: SLASH!!!, not AU, but close to it, Harry's 6th year Summary: The spirit within never dies, and sometimes, sometimes a dead my return to return the light to our hearts...  
  
Songs Of Life  
  
Prologue:  
  
There, behind the veil, everything becomes so numb and small. Noises are so far away, memories faint and unimportant. The nothingness surrounds you completely, leaving no room for thoughts. Pain dims with the time and only feelings remain, but they are empty.  
  
Dead.  
  
Then, somewhere there is light. A tad of hope and maybe, maybe a difference to the monotone silence. Suffering is left behind, as the light grows brighter and suddenly this all-consuming love fills your heart and you feel like flying.  
  
And then you fall, rush, quicker and quicker until you seem to dissolve into that very light.  
  
And then it stops.  
  
And you feel again. Emotions are rushing back like the faint heartbeat inside your chest, the pulsing in your veins and the cold of the wind. There is fire, burning through your throat and you scream like never before. Rain crashing down on you and soothing your skin, while the hard ground under you becomes all muddy and slippery.  
  
And then you open your eyes.  
  
And you are alive. 


	2. Song Of The Shores

Song Of The Shores  
  
The rain is warm but the cold breeze makes me shiver. The wet sand under my feet crunches as I shakily get up on my feet. The salty smell of the ocean invades my nose and I bathe in its flavour, inhaling my surroundings. I make one insecure step and then another, carefully climbing over the shattered rocks between the waves that roll onto the beach, where they brake and roll back into the wild waters of the sea.  
  
A seagull cries high above and I look up, gazing over the starlit sky and the full silver moon. I know Remus must be somewhere out there, but even if he stood right in front of me I would feel no fear, but only happiness to see him again.  
  
I look down at me and see the pearly skin reflect the moonlight. My nails are transparent and shimmer slightly. They are long, gracing the slim, delicate fingers. There is not a single hair on my arms, neither my bare chest nor my legs. Some dark curls between my legs, but no more. I cannot see my face, but I feel my brows and the long mane hanging over my shoulders and back. It is good to feel again. It is so lonely without any emotions, so dead.  
  
But I am no longer dead, that I CAN feel.  
  
The waves caress my feet as I run along the beach, yelling into the air though nobody is listening, and rolling in the sand, partially in human, then again in canine form.  
  
I love to live. So very, very much.  
  
Walking along the white cliffs I find a washed-out stairway and climb it. At the top I let my gaze wander along the horizon. There's a village some miles down that road, but I know I cannot walk that far right now. In the other direction, only a few metres away, an old lighthouse catches my view and I decide quickly to take a nap there before walking this goddamn distance to the next village.  
  
The door creaks loudly, but at least it is not locked. Most of the tower has broken down and I climb over some rubbish before I find a trapdoor to the basement. It is damp down there and I can hear water tickling down the wall, but I really don't give a damn. At least it is warmer down here. And that rug over there seems dry. The chance to not freeze while sleeping increases.  
  
AN: Thank my BETA Mary! I'd be lost without her^^ Please R&R, l'C 


	3. Morning Melodies

Morning Melodies  
  
The morning comes and I wake with the tingle of sunlight on my nose. I grunt deeply and sigh, before I open one eye and peek at the cellar ceiling above. Obviously, I left the trapdoor open, and now the sun is standing high in the sky and shining right down on me.  
  
The light is warm and I am really comfortable. But then I remind myself why I am here and get up, fastening the old rug around my waist. I leave the lighthouse and take a deep breath, standing high up on the shore and inhaling the fresh wind blowing in my face. For once, I feel free. I know I am a free man, because the light said I should not fear justice. But then, I am no longer Sirius Black, the fugitive of Azkaban.  
  
I turn my back on the roaring sea and walk land inwards. The green hills and corpses of wood here and there look like a huge emerald patchwork blanket. After some hours I reach the little white houses of the village whose lights I saw last night. The people are friendly, but Muggle, and cannot help me very much. One of the local women gives me a pair of old trousers and a shirt that belonged to her son, and her husband drives me to the next larger city, which is Plymouth. So I am in Cornwall.  
  
I know a guy with a magic-shop in Plymouth, but last time we met I was a wanted fugitive and he kicked my bum out of his shop. Maybe he is more friendly today?  
  
I thank the Muggle, his name was George Mayflower, for the ride and open the door to Fletcher's Fabulous Magic-Shop. Inside it is sticky and the smoke from the dragon statue in the corner obscures most of the shelves that line the walls. In the back of the shop, behind the counter, an old man sorts some papers, but when I approach him, he looks up and catches his breath.  
  
"Mr Black?" he shakes his head in denial, "How can that be?"  
  
"As in, how did he manage to regain life?" I inquire.  
  
"Never mind. What can I do for you?" he smiles politely. I can smell his fear.  
  
"Am I still a wanted criminal?" I ask, absolutely relaxed. Well, I appear to be, but my heart flutters in anticipation as he opens his mouth.  
  
"No, Mr Black, you were found innocent after young Harry Potter fought You- know-who in the Ministry's atrium with Albus Dumbledore," he sighs faintly and breathes deep.  
  
"So Voldemort is back and on the loose?"  
  
"Yes, it appears so. The Wizarding World has been in big turmoil since Fudge hung himself and Dumbledore refuses his post. Amelia Bones candidates, together with Aurelius Honda, but most people are in favour of her, as she is on very good terms with Dumbledore and that Order. You know about it, as you are a member yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Can you contact Al- Dumbledore for me? I need his help," I say.  
  
"Oh, yes. He will be overjoyed to see you. Mr Harry Potter, too. In the newspapers they wrote that he had a big breakdown after your death. Erg – mind me, if I ask how you did come back? It's rather unusual for a dead man to suddenly turn up in my shop. Actually, you're the first to do that, and you aren't even a ghost!" He babbles, seeming more at ease.  
  
"Fine. Can you just contact Dumbledore while I floo to Hogsmeade?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"Sure, sure. But won't you need some proper clothing first?" he asks and runs over to a shelf with robes. He rumbles there and steals my time, but I know he means well.  
  
"Here, here! Try these on!" he smiles and hands me a pair of plain red robes. Silken. They have to be expensive.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't have any money with me," I apologise. He grins.  
  
"Don't worry about it, man!" he exclaims happily, "A friend of Harry Potter is a friend of mine! Take them, it's on the house. Now – there's the fireplace – Have some powder, there!"  
  
He shoves the floo-powder into my hand and I smile thankfully. "Thanks, man!" I say and then, "Three Broomsticks!" and there I go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The pub is just as I remember. Rosmerta still wears those blue stilettos she already wore when I came to Hogwarts. When she sees me she nearly faints, and when she regains her composure she falls into my arms and presses me hard.  
  
"Merlin, Sirius! What did they do to you! How, how are you...?" she cries and I stroke her back.  
  
"I'm all right now, Rosmerta. But I'm in a hurry, Dumbledore awaits me." I unwind her arms from around me and step back a bit. She nods and wipes away a tear.  
  
"Sure, dear. But come down for a butterbeer sometime, will you?" she smiles sadly.  
  
"Of course, Rosmerta. See you then!" I smile cheerfully and leave the pub.  
  
On the street some people eye me wearily and others gape and rub their eyes. The first ones are those who have never seen me and do not trust strangers nowadays, the second ones think that they have seen a solid ghost. I can understand both, but it is getting on my nerves.  
  
The path up to the castle is not long, but sometimes I stop to watch my surroundings before I resume walking. I missed these lands. They are more my home than Grimaulds Place could ever have been. The forest, the lake, the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindor tower and even the Potions dungeons, though I do not want to think about the demon housing there. Snape and I never got along and never well; both too proud and stubborn to do so.  
  
Then there is Harry. I love the boy like my own son. Well, I guess so, as I never had a son, but I love him more that I can comprehend and I suppose that is much. He is my world, along with Remus. I hope that they are all right, but from what Fletcher said I doubt it, at least in Harry's case. And Remus has his very own problems. I pray for them.  
  
//Merlin, make sure that they are okay!//  
  
I sound like a stupid child, but Merlin always took care of me and showed me the right path. I owe him, or at least, I like to pretend that I do. Well, Azkaban, and Lily and James' deaths were cruel, but without their sacrifice Voldemort might have been much more successful.  
  
I hope death is as gentle to them as it was to me. 


	4. Hymn Of Hope

Hymn Of Home  
  
Finally I stand on the steps in front of the main doors, heavy, solid, skilfully carved oak, but I linger there, hesitant to face my loved ones. Harry is definitely here, as it is mid October and he is in school. Remus cannot be far, as a member of the Order.  
  
I sigh, pull my wits together and open the door to slip in. The entrance hall has not changed in the last three years, I can see. In fact, it has not changed since I came to school the very first time. I guess it is early afternoon, maybe the last period for today, as the corridors are empty. I climb the stairs to Albus' office and even before I can recite all sweets I know, the gargoyle moves aside. The door to Albus office is open and when I walk in he is already standing next to the door and embraces me tightly. I did not know he had that much strength in his old arms, but then, he always manages to surprise you.  
  
"Sirius, my dear, dear boy! My heart rejoices at the news you joined the living again! Merlin must have a soft spot for you!" he chuckles and his eyes sparkle vividly. Despite his high age, he has so much energy in him. From his mood I guess things are going rather well considering the whole situation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Albus gestures me to take a seat and I slump back into one of these soft, fluffy armchairs he has in his office. It is amazing how much these little things mean to you. I caress the cushion beside me absentmindedly. When I look up to him, he smiles gently and I feel save.  
  
"How are things going?", I ask. I really do not want to, but I know I must.  
  
"Oh, rather well, actually.", he sighs, "Severus has accepted Harry into his Advanced potions class without my meddling and the boy seems quite studious this year, though I fear that is because he tries to forget what happened to you. We also started to train him."  
  
"He did not take my death well, did he?", I ask very seriously and Albus shakes his head sadly.  
  
"No, he has quite a hard time. Not only died his only loving family he had, no. His relatives kicked him out this summer and he came to Hogwarts mid- holiday telling me he could not go back. Of course, I cannot force the Muggles to take care of him on their own risk. Minerva seems to have a soft spot for him, though, and took him in for the meantime."  
  
I sigh. I wish I could have spared that to Harry.  
  
"And the war?"  
  
"Fudge retreated, but you know that already. Amelia Bones is winning the current elections, as it seems, and the Ministry forces are finally taking action against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy is rotting in Askaban, Narcissa is divorced and Draco stayed with her, so I hope for him. They stopped by earlier that week."  
  
I nod and ask myself, what else I need to know.  
  
"How's Remus?", I ask eventually.  
  
"He came back to teach for this year. Obviously the parents thought, it would be better to have somebody trusted in the school, than a stranger, even if that somebody has lycanthropy."  
  
"Good to hear. But how did he take... things?", I ask timidly.  
  
"Nit well, either. But he is hiding his pain better than Harry. Sirius, he was not himself after you passed. He even tried to kill himself once, but Harry found him and convinced him to stay alive. After that, things improved slightly. Teaching keeps him from musing too much."  
  
"Poor Remy. I wish things had been different."  
  
I sigh and sit back, my heart aching for my loved ones.  
  
"There is only one question I have to ask you, Sirius.", Albus says firmly and I meet his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you come back? I don't know any case, that this ever happened."  
  
"Hard to tell. I was there, nowhere, and then this light appeared and I was back. It's all a bit blurry, I can't really remember. Sorry. But it's me, I swear."  
  
He smiled kindly at me: "I know, nobody else I know is stubborn enough to overcome death, except for Severus, maybe."  
  
I snort and he grins wickedly. I always knew there is more behind the grandfather image!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Albus suggests for me to stop by in the DADA classroom, when the bell rings. I wait outside, knowing that both Harry and Remus are in there. I can hear their voices: Remus' light tenor and Harry, whose voice I recognized instantly as James'.  
  
The boy has grown up, I think.  
  
The bell rings and the door opens. Student pour out and I catch a glimpse on Harry, who helps Remus to clean up the board from today's assignments. Suddenly a girl bumps into me and screeches, as she recognizes me. It's Hermione and Ron is just behind her, asking what is wrong. She points at me and he pales.  
  
"Hi!", I say, "Please don't faint, I need to talk to Harry and Remy."  
  
They nod and Hermione walks away rather stiffly. Ron gives me a last curios look and tags along. Good lads, I think and peer into the classroom. Everybody, aside from Harry and Remus have left and I enter, closing the doors behind me.  
  
They are silently taking to each other, but then Remus turns around at the noise of the door and sees me. He stands there, all paralysed and his eyes go wide with shock. His lips move frantically, but no words come out of his throat. He swallows.  
  
Harry has his back turned to us and is cleaning the board. He has grown since our last time together. It was not a happy last meeting. Harry sighs and puts the sponge away.  
  
"I miss him, Remus.", he says and turns around.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widen and he catches his breath.  
  
"I don't think you have to any longer.", Remus whispers hoarsely. I smile sadly at them and open my arms. Harry does not hesitate one second. He must be pretty down, if he is so careless, but then Remus implied it was actually me, and Remus can smell it.  
  
He is sobbing in my arms, his wet cheeks pressing into my neck. Yes, he has definitely grown some inches. I'm standing at 6.2, so he supposedly at about 6 feet. That must be at least 12 inches more in only two years. But then, he's sixteen now and James did the same jump at this age. I curl one hand around his neck and the other around his waist and hold him close, afraid someone could take him away from me.  
  
Then there is Remus, leaning against his desk and breathing heavily. Carefully I entangle myself from my godson, who keeps on clutching my left hand, while I walk over to Remus. When I trace his jaw line with my finger, he flinches and begins to cry. I pull him against my chest and he clings to me as if his life depended on it. Maybe it does.  
  
We three stand there, clutched together and unwilling to let go. Harry has once again buried his face in my shoulder and cries, while Remy hugs him with one arm and me with the other.  
  
Are we not a lovely family?  
  
Where did that thought come from, I ask myself, but then, I consider them family, and that is all that counts! 


	5. Evening Etude

Evening Etude  
  
At some point the door opens and Albus enters. He smiles happily at us and announces dinner is to be served in fifteen minutes. There will be an extra chair at the staff table for me. I thank him and ask if I can stay at the castle some more, because I do not want to leave Harry and Remus so early. I doubt they would let me go anyway. The headmaster nods and Remus volunteers to take me in. I am happy he does. This way Harry can come down and be three can be together. Maybe Remus and I can be together without Harry, too?  
  
Naughty you, I tell myself, and try to bring my eyes off Remy's cute bum. I fail terribly.  
  
Harry still clings to me, as we walk over to Remus' chambers to fresh up a little. His face is tear-stained and his eyes red and blotchy. Not advisable to go to the great hall like that.  
  
He throws some cold water into his face, as do Remus and I. We still have about ten minutes before dinner and I want to come a tad late to make a bigger appearance. Remus shakes his head as I tell him, and Harry giggles girlishly at his disapproval. Remus does not like attention very much.  
  
While I watch him more closely, I can see his rips poke out. Not even the shabby robe can hide the fact that he is much too thin. His hair got greyer too, and his eyes are hollow and dull. But, when I meet them, there is a golden sparkle and so much emotion I get stuck gazing into those wonderful amber depths.  
  
Harry clears his throat and I turn around quickly. Remus is suddenly very occupied with tying his bootstraps, but his red face betrays him. Suddenly I see a gleam of understanding in Harry's eyes and I am afraid he will object, but he does not. He smiles and gives me a thumb up while Remus has turned his back on us. Little Marauder!  
  
I chuckle and Remus looks at me disapprovingly. He eyes me and pulls me into his bedroom. I am already confused if he wants IT now, but then he opens the wardrobe and lends me some clothes. I had already forgotten that I am only wearing some trousers and a shirt that a Muggle gave me. Hey, at least I didn't turn up naked!  
  
We enter the great hall when everybody is already seated. I can feel hundreds of eyes on me, but for once they do not look in fear or hatred, but in empathy and joy. Remus quickly sits down in his chair to avoid as much attention as he can, but when I want to have a seat next to him, Harry does not let go of my hand.  
  
When I look at him, he is nearly crying again.  
  
"Can you come with me to the Gryffindor table? If I let go now, you'll disappear again!" He says silently and looks embarrassed. But I cab understand him, so I exchange a glance with Remy and join my godson at his house table.  
  
We take our seats between Ron and Hermione, who look a bit confused, but very happy. They tell us Dumbledore held a little speech before we entered about what happened – whatever happened with me?!  
  
I really don't know.  
  
The Gryffindors are friendly and we talk about Quidditch. They have their first match of the season against Ravenclaw this weekend. Harry will catch the snitch, I know that already.  
  
"Hey Harry?" I say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about that Ravenclaw seeker? Didn't you have a crush on her last year?"  
  
I recognize how he stiffens a little. I fear I reminded him of Cedric again. He told me in that summer that they had been a couple.  
  
"Erg – no, things did not work so well last year. We went to Hogsmeade together one day, but she was just... I guess she isn't my type after all," he says apolitically.  
  
"Oh, never mind. That's only your business." I try to act parental and he flushes.  
  
Ginny and Hermione giggle, along with the other girls. Ron nudges Harry's rips and the latter glares at his redheaded friend. I smile. They are really cute.  
  
The conversation goes on, but I do not participate anymore. My gaze runs along the room to the staff table, where Remus watches me. I grin at him and raise my goblet. I bet he would like to be down here right now, too. Pity he can't. Rules...  
  
Snape is looking quite haggard. From what I heard he is still spying on Voldemort rather effectively. But such a life can hardly be comfortable.  
  
Did I just feel empathy for SNAPE? Erg... - pity, rather.  
  
The git glares at me and then looks at Harry, who nods at the ugly bastard and smiles. To my huge surprise, Snape smiles back and then maliciously grins at me. Harry snorts beside me and I turn to my godson.  
  
"What was that about?" I ask incredulously.  
  
"Oh," he blushes "Severus has helped me a great deal over the summer, you know, after the break down and all..." he trails off and I don't ask any further.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I know he isn't that bad."  
  
Of course he is! How can Dumbledore let that rotten asshole near my precious Harry? Calm yourself, a voice in the back of my head says and I take a deep breath. Relax, old dog. Snape is a human and Albus trusts him, for whatever reason. Cool down. Take a lemon drop!  
  
"He's been helpful AND friendly – you could at least try and be civil!" Harry complains.  
  
That boy definitely knows me too well. Remus seems quite amused at our little display.  
  
So is Snape. But then he nods at me and it seems like some kind of truce.  
  
Fine. For Harry's sake.  
  
I nod back.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick! 


	6. Soul Sonata

Soul Sonata 

After dinner, I corner Snape on his way to the dungeons. He doesn't seem surprised, though.

"Really, Black. Your footfalls were audible from here to Ayers Rock," he snarls and I feel my temper rise. I catch his arm and jerk it back, when he tries to turn his back on me.

"What did you do with Harry?" I ask angrily and await another nasty comment, but for once he is silent and I think I see a flicker of something in his eye. Then he knees me in the crotch and I slump back to the floor.

Bastard.

Something must be wrong with him. Why did he not rant about my godson or at least offend me in some other way, aside from hurting me, of course. But even that he did not do properly, as the pain subsides quickly. The kick wasn't hard, at least not for Snape's average.

But the fact remains that there is something between him and Harry. The problem is that I cannot quite figure out what this "something" is. This annoying circumstance lets me forget that I am still in the dungeons, until I shiver. The floor down here is bloody cold.

I get up and walk back up to the entrance hall. Remus kindly waited for me there, as I do not have a clue where his chambers are. They are near the infirmary, I suppose for the possibility that the transformation exhaust Remy too much and he needs medical care. I know from the books that most werewolves do not live as long as normal wizards, even shorter than most Muggles. But then, they live without the Wolfsbane and are usually dwelling in the wilderness or some dirty place far away from the Wizarding world. Remus has it better here. I just hope he will have a longer, happier life than most of his kind.

His rooms are behind the portrait of Sir Cadogan . The password is "moon" and the knight scowls at me, before he smiles at Remus seductively. I huff at the gesture and Remy grins at me, before climbing into his rooms. I follow swiftly.

The room in that I stand is a mixture between a study and a living room. In the far left corner the walls are lined with bookshelves, full of Defence books and other material for the lessons. On the wall next to them there is a tidy desk, right on the opposite of the entrance. Left from me is a fireplace and in front of it a couch and a worn armchair I know from Remus' previous flat. There is also a rug and a coffee table.

Right from me a door leads to his bedroom. Like in the living area, the floor is light wooden and the walls white. It is sparely furnished with the same style of furniture; golden wood without much décor. There's a bed, a wardrobe and a chair, nothing more. The black canopy of the bed seems depressing to me, but somehow elegant and classically simple. Through long windows both rooms are filled with the red light of the sunset and I sigh lightly. Remus stands in the doorway and gazes at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Where do you want to sleep?" he asks straight forward, "Couch, bed, or bed with me?"

"I'd prefer bed – with you," I say and then my voice drops at the sight of the sunlight reflecting in his hair, "Just like before."

He smiles at me and crosses the distance between us. Then, suddenly, we are all over each other, hugging and kissing. I feel wet spots on my cheek, but I'm not sure if they are my tears or his.

He sobs, "I missed you so much..." and I cradle him against my chest, sitting down on the bed. His hands shake as he undoes the buttons of my shirt. He is sitting on my lap now, suckling at my neck and twisting my nipples between his fingers. Longingly, I stroke his exposed back and he bites my skin gently. He loved doing that, I remember all too well. I grin.

/AN: Since has banned all NC-17 stories, I cannot publish the whole chapter here. To get the full version, see my profile! L'Ciel /

He wraps his arms around me and pulls the blanket over us. The last thing I know, before I fall asleep, is his voice saying those three sweet words.

"I love you."

And I return, "I love you, too" before my eyes fall shut.


	7. Music Of Maybe

Music Of Maybe  
  
The next day I wake up screaming. Remus looks at me and asks me what's wrong, but I tell him I just had a nightmare and he shouldn't worry. Actually, I am worried enough.  
  
There is something between Harry and Snape and I sincerely hope it's nothing like what I dreamed of. Really, it's quite sick to wake up after having dreamed about your godson doing IT with his ugly Potions professor, the bane of my existence, next to Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort. I absolutely resent that man.  
  
Maybe I am just being paranoid about him. But after twelve years in Azkaban I ought to be a little overprotective of my godson, who is the only chance to have a kid myself.  
  
If Snape ever touched him the wrong way, I'd kill the bastard.  
  
When I enter the great hall I see Harry talking to HIM. Obviously he is not a spy anymore, despite my first impression, or he could hardly afford talking nicely to the Boy-Who-Lived. There is only one way to know if there is something between them. I cast a virginity-test hex on Harry as discretely as I can, but Snape recognizes the spell and stares at me in shock.  
  
The faint light that glows at the base of Harry's back glows up white and disappears. That means he is still a virgin and that Snape did not lay his filthy hands on him.  
  
But right now I have no time to be happy about my little exploration. Snape rushes forward and slaps me HARD. Really, really hard. I tumble back against the wall.  
  
"Why in the name of Merlin would I ever touch a student of mine that way? Have you no brains at all? What do you think you are doing here?" he yells at me.  
  
Harry watches us helplessly, not understanding what he is yelling about. He lays a hand on Snape's shoulder, but the git pushes him away and slaps me again.  
  
"You perverted, brainless, stubborn, idiotic fool! The thought makes me sick!"  
  
I clutch my split lip and look away. I overreacted, I know that, but I had to be sure. He growls and walks away, the black robes billowing behind him. Harry hands me a handkerchief and I wipe away the blood, before I fix my lip with a simple healing spell.  
  
"What was that all about?" My godson asks seriously and I feel it is the best to tell him the truth. So I do. And he stares at me incredulously, before he starts laughing very, very hard.  
  
"Sirius! Snape and I? That's ridiculous, disgusting – I mean, he could be my father!"  
  
I grunt noncommittal and transform into dog shape to hide my flushed cheeks. He cuddles me and scratches behind my ears. If I were a cat, I'd purr. Instead, I howl faintly.  
  
"Stupid old dog!" He grins, "Severus is only giving me further Occlumency lessons, that's why we are close. I can't hide my most embarrassing memories from him, so we formed a truce of some kind. He's my mentor, but surely not my lover!"  
  
From the far corner of the room, Snape pulls a face and I turn tail and hide behind Remus, who just descended the stairs to go to breakfast. Harry smiles at us, and Snape nods at Remy before he we all resume our seats, I with the teachers this time. 


	8. Battle Ballet

Battle Ballet  
  
Do you know how quick time passes when you're happy?  
  
Too quick.  
  
Because suddenly it's over and you ask, "Hey, where've the good times gone?"  
  
And nobody answers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was around Easter when the wards around the castle suddenly fell and Death Eaters invaded the grounds. As the Order had already suspected an attack, we were relatively prepared and within minutes the students were in their prospective houses and the teachers, Order members, and Ministry officials in position to fight.  
  
Not only the wizards fought, though. Most of the forest's inhabitants, and the castle itself, tried to harm the Dark Forces in any way possible. I stumbled around, trying to cover Remus' back and not to get cursed myself. The battle had begun in the afternoon on a sunny day and meanwhile it was dark outside and rain poured down at us like never before. It seemed to me the sky was crying.  
  
Then, in a flash of green light, I saw the Dark Lord in all his power. Throwing curses here and there, the snake man slowly neared himself to the doors. But in that moment the gates flew open Dumbledore appeared, in tow my godson, and, I swear, I've never seen a flight like that. Between huge rushes of magic, they stood complete still, but the wind around them showed the opposite. I cannot explain what happened, only that I suddenly heard Harry yell and Voldemort laugh, and I knew why I was here and not "there".  
  
I ran, quicker than I ever had before, and punched Riddle hard in the stomach. He actually stumbled back a little and I found myself being shoved away by somebody. Remus screamed. I screamed. Albus screamed, and Voldemort screamed.  
  
And Harry screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A green blast knocked the Dark Lord to the ground and blinded us all for a moment, before the light grew weaker. I could see Harry collapse to the ground, not far from where the ashes that once had been the most dangerous wizard of the Wizarding world lay.  
  
God, I am so proud of my little hero. So extremely proud!  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the aftermath of the battle most Death Eaters tried to escape, but the Ministry aurors hunted them down. To my surprise, Lucius Malfoy, who had been freed after the destruction of Azkaban, did not run. He kissed Snape, who stood complete perplexed, and then killed himself. A graceful ending for the most graceful bastard I ever knew.  
  
I asked the greasy git afterwards if there had ever been something between him and Malfoy Senior, but Snape plainly declared he could not be any more straight. Very relieving.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Now I am sitting in the rocking chair on mine and Remy's veranda watching the sunset. Remus snuggles up on my lap and I lazily stroke his hair. He purrs and I kiss his forehead.  
  
Happy times ahead, I suppose! 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
It is the year 1998. Last summer Harry graduated and started to play for Puddlemere United. I think he was quite happy to see his former team- captain (that Wood boy) again.  
  
//flashback//  
  
"Sirius, can I talk to you?" my godson stands in the doorframe of the Transfiguration classroom. After Dumbledore retired, Mc'Gonagall took his post and I applied for the job. I nod and he closes the door behind him. He looks rather nervous.  
  
"Sirius, I wanted to ask something..." he starts.  
  
I wait and he sighs softly.  
  
"How do you know when you're in love?" he says and blushes.  
  
I laugh. So this is one of these famous god-father/son talks. I grin wickedly at him.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I didn't know my godson was gay. But then, there is no reason why it should bother me and he knows that. After all, Remus and I are quite obvious, especially at home...  
  
"Yeah, Oliver Wood." he smiles dreamily and sighs again.  
  
"Well, do you get weak knees around him?"  
  
"Erg..."  
  
"Snitches fluttering inside your belly?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"And the urgent need to go somewhere private and-"  
  
"SIRIUS! Shut up, okay! I just wanted to tell you, before you read it in the Prophet."  
  
"They know?"  
  
"No, but it can't take long until they do." he grunts and I see the gleam in his eyes.  
  
Oh dear, my little Harry has fallen hard. If that Wood hurts him I'll rip his guts out!  
  
//end flashback//  
  
Today, Remus and I are invited to the last game of the season: Puddlemere against the Wasps. Should be and interesting match! Remus has packed a lunchbox for us and I collect the omni-glasses from the board over the fireplace before we apparate to Harry's place.  
  
–And find my godson in a hot snogging-session with his fiancée. At least we're used to them by now. Still, Remus blushes and clears his throat. Pity. Now they stop and the show stops with them.  
  
Naughty me, watching my godson snogging...  
  
Anyway, they collect their things and Oliver hands me our VIP-badges. We then floo to the locker-rooms in London. I can already hear the yells from the tribunes in the stadium. We say our temporary good-byes and good lucks and search for our seats in the VIP lounge. How convenient it is to have a star-seeker in the family!  
  
Of course Harry caught the snitch, and they won the match 270 to 90. After the game we stop by Starbucks, that lovely place in Muggle London, where the chance to get overrun by fans is quite small. Harry smiles radiantly and Oliver gently strokes his cheek.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, he pulls out two invitations – to a wedding!  
  
Oh my god, my baby is going to be married soon!  
  
Remus has to go shopping with him! He will look so gorgeous, I can already picture it all: white robes, red flower buckets, golden plates, everything at Hogwarts, of course.  
  
And then he shatters all my dreams.  
  
"We want to keep it small – only close friends and family, maybe team mates. Something lovely in the country, a little Muggle church, something like that." Harry says.  
  
Oliver nods affectionately. He would do anything for my precious godson.  
  
Then not a big wedding. I pout, and Remus elbows my ribs before I can go into brooding-mode. Harry, though, does not seem to notice, as he is preoccupied with kissing Oliver.  
  
If he's happy with that... FINE!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Flashback// first meeting Oliver Wood/ Sirius Black//  
  
"You're not only a great player on the pitch, but also in bed!" Oliver says quietly, but I can hear it anyway, "I should thank Snape for teaching you!"  
  
"WHAT?" I think the whole coffee shop hear that.  
  
"Uh....you remember that hex you did on me?" he ask shyly.  
  
I nod perplexed.  
  
"You should have done it on him," he comments.  
  
Oliver smiles and Harry giggles.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At least Hermione's and Draco's wedding was a big event, Malfoy style. I cannot believe she married that sod. But, if I am honest with myself, Draco is quite a catch and a nice guy, too.  
  
Ron was sulking through the whole thing, but Susan Bones cheered him up a bit – that was before they got together.  
  
Oh and, bane of my existence he is, Snape! Even HE found somebody, even if I don't know what Kingsley sees in him. I guess it's the whole workaholic thing that makes them fit so well.  
  
The truth is, it can be quite some fun to hang out with them. Maybe we should try something together . . .  
  
Erg – naughty me! We're talking about Severus Snape of all people. Well, actually, Severus Shacklebolt. Anyway, we are all happy, naughty and sated. That is, except for Remus, who is absolutely insatiable when it comes to me.  
  
Hey, Remy – I'm wring here! Stop doing that...uh, yuck, OH!  
  
More, *purr*, gods, REMUS!  
  
~fin~  
  
Well, well: before you start asking: I dunno jet IF there will be any kind of sequel. I MIGHT write Sev and Kinsley's story, but I'm not sure jet – quite busy myself. Thanks for all the nice reviews and X-tra special thanx to my beta Mary^^ thaaaaankkks!!! L'Ciel  
  
Why Draco did not appear in this story? A) it did not fit, and b) I WON'T SHARE HIM! MIIINNEEE, ALL MINE. He belongs in my bed!!! Noooo, you won't get.... Arg!  
  
^^ anyway, you can still have a clone^^ 


End file.
